Barely There But Always Around
by opheliapain19
Summary: Alec finally realizes he is in love- with Max. Can he tell her?


Barely There But Always Around-by Jensens Sugah  
  
Description- Alec begins having feelings for Max but will her relationship with Logan make it impossible?  
  
Point of view- I'm gonna try it from Max's, Alec's and Logans (first time too!)  
  
Disclaimer- I don't know any of the actors although I wish I did!  
  
There she was again, rushing through the doors, 23 minutes late again. Not like I had been counting. 23 minutes ago, Original Cindy asked me where she was. I knew but refused to mouth the words. I rested my arm around my chest and grinned, "Where is she usually?" I asked her. She sighed and walked off to speak to one of the female co-workers about a local coffee shop when Normal began bugging me again about where she was. I shook my head and shrugged, "Beats me. Call Logan's." 'Call who?' he asks as another female co-worker flashes me a seducting smile. But it wasn't Max's smile. That crooked, know-it-all grin that dug deep into my memory every time I saw it. I didn't want to feel like I needed anybody ever since Manticore burned down, but I knew I needed her. Talking to her, teasing her, getting that late-nite buzz with her at the Crash almost every single night was what I lived for; breathed for. But it all belonged to Logan, a guy who could have it all but took her because he knew she'd let him. But Max didn't belong to anyone, at least she didn't like to front it that way. Everyone knew though that Max was Logan's puppy dog; his minion; his cronie. Everyone but Max. With Max, everything was a game. A very serious competitive and frustrating game that she had to win and if anyone got in her way, well God forbid someone get in her way. And as she saw me as she walked in, I could tell, I was in her way. So, subtly, I moved aside and met Sketchy by his locker, that just so happened to face Max's perfectly. She knew I was there, that I was watching her but consistently pretended to not care. Sketchy asked me why I couldn't keep my eyes off her. "She borrowed an item of mine. I'm seeing if she has it on." But that wasn't entirely true. Sure, she had an item of mine. It was my soul being dragged into her spider web, that little net she's used ever since we met in Manticore to catch me red-handed. Well, I was crimson red by now but never did she bother to notice that all I wanted was to hold her in my arms and feel the soft, cool sensation of her lips on mine. It was an insatiable desire I had held back for so long that was making irritable and grumpy. But I was bbarely there to her but always around/b, always watching, always waiting and always ready. "Alec." I heard her call out to me. Alec. A name I have only begun to understand as mine but always cherished because it was given by her. Why had I refused to acknowledge her for so long? Letting her slip through my hands like I had let with Racheal. Racheal. My breath sucked deeply back in through my throat. "Yes." I replied. She walked over to me, the swift sway of her hips lulling me into a sudden coma. "I heard you got in a fight at Crash last night." she remarked. Snapping back to reality and the mind games we play with each other, I prescribed the perfect words to literate back to her but suddenly, they disapeared as she let out a small cough. "Sick?" I asked. "Like you'd care but, yeah. Original Cindy had some friend over. A friend who apparently has never heard of a Kleenex, so now I'm stuck with whatever she had." I let out a small moan, "Poor Maxie." I replied. She cocked her head to side slightly, "You aight? Your actually sounding concerned for me today." she told me. Smoothly, I replied, "Just making conversation, thats all." Normal's impecable timing as usual stops our friendly chat and tells Max to run over to Sector 12. "Sector 12? That'll take me almost a whole hour! I'll miss lunch." she complained. "Pains the price of the day, missy miss. Come in late and you'll just have to learn to wait. Now, BIP!" The cold sound of the 'bip' sent Max into a bad mood, making any means of conversation a virtual impossibilty now but my insatiable thirst for her company threw me into the lions pit; right next to her. "I'll tag along,give you company." I told her. "I don't need your company, go away." she replied. "I'll tell you about what happened at Crash last nite. Everything." Her eyes twinkled a bit, "Oh, alright, but as soon as I get bored with you, your gone. Got it?" I nodded, grinning dumbly over my sucession. She laughed, "Oh, I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes, Alec." Alec. 


End file.
